100Theme Challenge
by kou-tora
Summary: 100-themed drabbles/sentences featuring the epic pairing that is X27 Xanxus/Tsuna .
1. Set 1

Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Pairing: Xanxus/Tsuna

Rating:….PG but with (lots) of suggested themes...

Disclaimer: I cannot claim the extreme awesomeness that is Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (though if I did, Tsuna wouldn't be the only character running around in his boxers.)

* * *

In an attempt to jump-start my creativity, I've taken up the 100-theme challenge.

Instead of writing all 100 in one sitting, I've decided to write about 20 quick drabbles a day. So every day expect 20 new drabbles to be posted. My goal is hopefully these quick drabbles will inspire me to write longer one-shots based off of them. So if there is one particular drabble/sentence that you liked, please let me know!

These themes were pulled from several different 100-theme challenge lists, which I mixed and matched to create my own.

Enjoy!

* * *

1. Beginnings: The end of their epic battle was the beginning of their chaotic yet long-lasting relationship.

2. Middles - Tsuna and Xanxus always met in the middle. Where Xanxus always pushed Tsuna forward - _"Come on Sawada! Fight me! Show me what you've got!", _Tsuna was always holding Xanxus back _"Please Xanxus. Just open the door next time. Don't bust it open."_.

3. Ends - At the end of a mission, the end of a journey, or just the end of the day, they always reached the end together.

4. Insides - Xanxus had no idea Tsuna could affect his insides so easily. When they're alone, his insides flutter and pulse with every touch. When he thinks about how the future could come true, that the sky could fall, his gut and heart twist so painfully he wants to throw up.

5. Dreams - Tsuna in the mornings would often tell Xanxus of the dreams he had that night. Xanxus would always listen, despite how idiotic they sounded, because he secretly wished he knew how to dream.

6. Hours - Tsuna would count the hours as they ticked by, waiting for Xanxus to return, and hoped that he didn't send another one of his family to their death.

7. Days - Only once did Tsuna return home after a meeting 3 days late. Xanxus just locked Tsuna in his room for the next 3 days, where he proceeded to make up for the days they missed.

8. Innocence - Xanxus always thought he was tainting Tsuna's innocence with his sins. It was in fact Tsuna who was curing Xanxus.

9. Doom- Tsuna knew he was doomed the moment Xanxus walked into their bedroom with a bottle of chocolate syrup and a pair of handcuffs.

10. Video Games - Tsuna once tried to introduce Xanxus into playing video games as a source of stress-relief. However after three broken controllers and one TV that was pitched out of the window, Tsuna was forced to rethink his plan.

11. Memory - It wasn't until after Tsuna was gone, cold and buried six feet underground, did Xanxus understand what Tsuna meant by taking pictures they were 'making memories'.

12. Fear - Xanxus never felt fear in his entire life. But when he heard that gunshot, and the spray of blood that bloomed from Tsuna's chest, did fear's cold hard hand grip his heart for the first time.

13. Freedom - To the people on the ground, Tsuna and Xanxus's training battles in the sky look like an elegant dance. To Tsuna and Xanxus, it was a brief moment of freedom.

14. Christmas - Xanxus was never one for holidays. He hated the noise, the people, the happy-cheery faces. But the look of pure joy Tsuna gave him when he opened his gift was well worth the trouble. Even if he was forced into wearing the damn Santa hat.

15. Smile - The very first time Xanxus smiled at Tsuna, a real straight-from-the-soul, _happy_ smile, Tsuna's heart stopped and time stood still. It was then he wished he had a camera to treasure that rare moment forever.

16. Vampire - For the Vongola Halloween party, Tsuna suggested Xanxus dress up as a vampire. Xanxus of course fought with the idea of dressing up (how old were they, six?). In the end, he went along with it, but only if he could 'feed' off of Tsuna later that night.

17. Blood - Tsuna would occasionally look at his hands, and say he saw blood on them. Xanxus would take Tsuna's hands in his, and say that everyone had blood on their hands. The main point was that blood on their hands was the price for not having their family's blood on other people's hands.

18. Black - For the longest time, Xanxus thought that he was the black sheep of the family, the one who never really belonged. But Tsuna just pointed out that they were all black sheep. A vigilante bomber who once drifted from family to family, a cursed illusionist who once killed off an entire mafia family and claims to wish to do the same to the Vongola, a happy Japanese baseball player who was also a natural born killer, and a good for nothing boy who couldn't do anything right. So, they were essentially a family of black sheep.

19. White - Xanxus was told that white stood for purity and innocence. But when Tsuna's body was lowered in the bed of pure white flowers, Xanxus thought it was the most disgusting and cruel thing he ever saw.

20. Pet - Tsuna had to admit that at first he feared for the life of the abandoned kitten he had brought home on a whim one day. But when he walked into the living room to find Xanxus curled up on the couch with the kitten tucked up under his chin, he knew everything would be ok.

21. Camera - Xanxus officially hated cameras. After finding out that a picture of him and that damn cat sleeping on the couch together had been sent to everyone's inbox attached to an 'Important Vongola Memo' e-mail, Xanxus knew that someone was going to die.

* * *

Set 1 complete! Tell me what you think. Drabbles are very very hard for me to write, so this is completely new for me.

In other news, I HAS A DEVIANTART ACCOUNT 8D . It's really not that special, but I figured since so many people have one, I figured I might as well get one too.

My screen name is **Kou-Tora **(surprise, surprise!). You can also find the link in my profile.

Lastly, I've decided after re-reading many of my stories that, yes, I need a Beta. If anyone wants to take up the grueling task of helping me, send me a PM or e-mail or whatever. I'd prefer someone with actual experience in beta-ing, but pretty much anyone with better grammar then me will do.

See you tomorrow with Set 2

-Kou Tora


	2. Set 2

Part 2! Enjoy!

* * *

22. Japan - At first, Xanxus hated Japan. Too many crowds, confusing street layouts, horrible food. But after spending time with a certain Japanese native, he thought it wasn't so bad after all.

23. Cat - Xanxus wasn't sure how or when the little furball managed to worm his way into their lives. But when Tsuna left, Xanxus was secretly grateful for the little creature's company.

24. Loneliness - Tsuna shouldn't have any need to feel lonely, being surrounded by his beloved family. But every time he and Xanxus had to part, a familiar ache would always return.

25. Insomnia - On the nights when Xanxus simply couldn't sleep, he found comfort in the sound of Tsuna's gentle heartbeat, which would eventually lull him back to sleep.

26. Action - Tsuna and Xanxus's favorite weekend hobby was to watch action movies and comment on how fake the fights were.

27. Cigarette - Xanxus rarely smoked. He never really knew why he picked up the habit, but every once in a while he felt like he just needed one. When Tsuna discovered his habit, he promptly removed the cigarette and leaned up to replace it with his own lips. Xanxus suddenly felt like he didn't need another cigarette for as long as he lived.

28. Shooting Stars - _"Look Xanxus! A shooting star. Make a wish." _Tsuna would smile and point to the sky. "_But my wish already came true." _Xanxus whispered back, hugging the smaller body of the one he loved against his.

29. Forgotten - Xanxus knew what today was, but couldn't care less. No one else knew, nor cared, so why should he? It wasn't until later that night, when he returned to his apartment, to find dinner set by candle light, and a smiling mafia boss all dressed up, that Xanxus began to look forward to his birthday more often.

30. Boredom - _"I'm bored" _An irritated Xanxus announced, standing in front of Tsuna's desk.Tsuna just hummed in reply, not looking up from the paper he was reading. _"So, do something." _He replied. _"Alright" _Xanxus smirked, and promptly hauled Tsuna up over his desk.

31. Sweet - Xanxus generally hated sweets. But his only exception was one chocolate and whipped-cream covered Vongola boss. It was his favorite dessert.

32. Night - During the day, life was all chaos and heat. Life came at them at full force, and they charged forward at breakneck speed. But once night set, the stress of the day slowly unwound. They took things slowly, calmly, and treated each moment like it was their one and only time.

33. Wrath - _"You didn't have to hit the man. And setting his car on fire was a bit overkill." _Tsuna grumbled, looking warily up at a still seething Xanxus. _"Fuck that, he tried to give me a ticket!" _Xanxus crossed his arms angrily, watching the smoke rise from the destroyed police car. "_You were driving at 120mph. I think he had good reason to want to pull us over." _

34. Lies - He thought they were lies. The whispers and rumors, that the tenth Vongola had returned from the dead. Every time he heard them, his stone-cold heart would throb painfully in his chest. But when he finally saw _him_, the younger version of the one who changed his world, his heart just crumbled further. Life couldn't have been more cruel.

35. Love - Tsuna thought he knew love when had a crush on Kyoko. But comparing what he once felt for her, and what he feels for Xanxus now, his feelings for her can't even compare.

36. Movie - "_Come on, it wasn't that bad." _Tsuna laughed at Xanxus's expression of disgust and boredom. _"I'm sorry, but giant robots from space that turn into cars has got to be the dumbest idea - ever. I get next pick." _Xanxus flicked cold pieces of popcorn to the kitten who eagerly chased after each piece. Tsuna just sighed and took the bowl away from Xanxus before he made a mess. "_Alright, but as long as it's not another Saw movie. You don't need any new ideas on different ways to kill people."_

37. Eyes - Chills ran down Xanxus's spine every time he saw those eyes. Orange in color, dead yet so alive. Eyes that held the answers to universe.

38. Batman - Tsuna couldn't help but laugh when he found out that Xanxus had never heard of Batman. _"What kind of idiot dresses up in tights and a rubber suit and goes leaping from building to building at night?"_

39. Dance - One thing both Xanxus and Tsuna had in common, was that no amount of persuasion, alcohol or blackmail could get them onto a dance floor.

40. 4:29PM - _"Time of death, 4:29PM". _When those words were spoken, Xanxus's heart died with Tsuna's.

* * *

Tell me what you think! See you tomorrow!

-Kou-Tora


	3. Set 3

**Set 3  
**

* * *

**41. Power **- Xanxus was all about power. He was the prime example, with flames and guns that could obliterate any object that stood in his way, and his position as Varia leader, which could snuff out the life of any person he saw fit. Xanxus craved power all the time. It was the whole reason for his pursuit of the title 'Vongola Decimo'. But when a scrawny little brat managed to overpower _him_ and bring _him_ to his knees, somewhere in the unconscious part of Xanxus mind, he began to crave for a new kind of power.

**42. Future **- Tsuna secretly feared the future. His trip to the distant future had left him scarred and hollow. The very thought that _that_ future could possible come true just felt _wrong_. He honestly didn't fret over the fact that he himself died (but that still left a certain twinge of pain in his chest). No, what worried him the most was the fact that without him, his entire family fell apart. Xanxus had told him time and time again that the future is not certain, and only we decide how it plays out. Just because he saw one future, doesn't mean that it is the one set in stone. Tsuna understood that, but his doubt and worry still lingered.

**43. Die **- Tsuna knew everyone died at some point. But when Xanxus returned from a mission, bloodied and bruised, did it occur to him that even someone as powerful as Xanxus is not immortal.

**44. Two Roads **- For the longest time, Xanxus knew the road he was going to travel. He knew his goals, and his purpose in life. But when his road suddenly collided with some unknown brat's, and he was violently tossed aside….well, Xanxus found his own road going up in flames. So sitting there, bruised and bleeding, and watching some fluke of a kid charge ahead and make everything _right_, well…Xanxus thought that maybe changing roads wouldn't be such a bad idea.

**45**. **Illusion **- _"Go away." _Xanxus hissed, cradling his head in his hands, refusing to look up.

"_What's wrong?"_ Tsuna's smiling face asked innocently, as he slowly walked around the desk.

"_Shut up, and __**leave**__." _Xanxus growled warningly, not wanting to see _his_ face.

"_I thought you'd be happy to see me." _Tsuna replied, still smiling. He slowly reached out, and briefly brushed his hand against Xanxus's shoulder. Before he could even blink, Xanxus spun around and violently pushed Tsuna against the wall. With a vice grip on his neck, he squeezed none too gently, and leaned in to the shocked face of his once lover.

"_Leave. Leave right now and never come back. And if I should ever see you again, so help me I'll send you back to the hell you came from_." Xanxus growled dangerously, and shoved Tsuna to the side before slumping back down into his chair once more.

"_Kufufufu"_ Tsuna chuckled as his smiling face briefly morphed into that of the infamous Mist Guardian before disappearing completely.

**46. Photo **- _"Just hold still." _Tsuna pleaded as he fiddled with the camera in his hands, trying to adjust the settings.

"_I hate cameras. You _know_ I hate cameras." _Xanxus brooded (not pouted, mind you) on the couch.

"_I wasn't the one who sent that photo around, so don't blame me." _Tsuna just mumbled, sticking his tongue out in frustration as he attempted to set the camera on the tripod.

"_It came from __**your**__ e-mail_." Xanxus barked out, replaying the same argument they've had several times already.

"_Maybe someone hacked into it."_ Tsuna did a final adjustment on the camera, aiming straight at Xanxus. _**'Click' **_Xanxus just scowled in response.

"_Why are we doing this again?" _Xanxus huffed, and slunk deeper down into the couch cushions.

"_Because we're making memories." _Tsuna smiled in reply.

**47. Ice cream **- Tsuna held back a snicker as he watched Xanxus lose at a battle. A battle against ice-cream. "_Ah shit_." Xanxus grumbled as he attempted to lick the rapidly melting ice cream that was dribbling down the cone and over his fingers. Tsuna, finishing up the rest of his own cone, just leaned over and decided to help his boyfriend win the battle.

**48. Progress **- In the beginning, Xanxus suffered a _serious_ case of denial. After the ring battles, the slightest mention of the Vongola heir would send Xanxus into a fit of rage. Squalo thought it was just because Xanxus lost, and he was harboring his usual grudge and hatred. But that hatred quickly developed into an obsession. Squalo frequently found his boss scribbling little pictures of the Vongola heir then quickly lighting the pictures on fire. Again, Squalo concluded that it had to his boss's infamous stubborn rage just taking its course. But when news reached them that the Vongola heir had mysteriously disappeared, along with a number of his Guardians and the arcobaleno, Xanxus actually ordered one of the squadrons to investigate the situation. When nothing could be turned up, Xanxus's mood only further turned sour. His entire agenda soon turned into finding his once-nemesis.

When Lussuria (self-proclaimed Lover Expert of the Varia), noticed his boss's odd behavior, he joyfully (and idiotically) announced that Xanxus must be developing a crush on Tsuna. Squalo secretly agreed with Lussuria, but he was at least smart enough to keep his opinion to himself. Xanxus, after hearing Lussuria's statement, punched him so hard, that he fell through three floors of the manor. He was confined to the infirmary for the rest of the month.

Finally, Tsuna and his family returned, and their stories of the future quickly spread throughout the Vongola. While Xanxus's mood certainly didn't improve after hearing this, it did change. He became withdrawn and even more short-tempered, unwilling and uninterested in dealing with any of the politics of the Vongola. Squalo found this to be the perfect opportunity to confront his boss. He timed it just right, deciding to approach him when it was late in the evening, after Xanxus had several drinks and was more mild-tempered (for Xanxus). This was when Squalo laid it all out, and explained to Xanxus exactly what his problem was. '_Yes_', he had some sort of crush and/or infatuation for the Vongola heir, and '_No_' it won't go away that easily. Squalo let all of this sink into Xanxus's head. Xanxus simply stood up, quietly walked past Squalo, and out the door. He then proceeded to scream, swear and flat-out break down as all this information finally filtered through his brain, and reality set in. Lussuria later asked, when Squalo went to visit him, how their love-sick yet seriously clueless leader was doing. Squalo simply said he was making progress.

**49. Kick in the head **- Despite how hard Xanxus and Tsuna attempted to keep their budding relationship hidden, their secret eventually got out. Of course it was Squalo who just had to find out first. Surprisingly he was overjoyed. _"Voi!! Glad to see you finally got laid Boss!"_. Xanxus showed his gratitude by kicking Squalo in the head.

**50. Breaking the rules **- Tsuna awoke to find himself encased in warmth and comfort. Lazily opening his eyes to gaze at Xanxus who was curled around him, Tsuna just signed and shifted closer. Xanxus stirred briefly, and let out a sound similar to that of a deep purr. "_This has got to be breaking some rule, some where." _He finally mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.

"_What?" _Tsuna asked, his mind not comprehending Xanxus's statement.

"_Me…you…two once mortal enemies now doing well….this." _Xanxus curled further around Tsuna, hugging him closer. "_That and the fact that you're technically my boss."_ Tsuna thought it over for a moment before humming in understanding.

"_Well, we are mafia. Don't we break the rules for a living?" _He asked with a hint of humor and irony to his tone.

Xanxus just chuckled deeply, and buried his face in Tsuna's hair. "_Yeah, I guess we do."_

**51. Soap Opera **- Tsuna thought he stepped into some sort of parallel universe, when he caught Xanxus actually watching some cheesy Italian soap opera. "_What?" _Xanxus barked when he caught Tsuna staring at him like he had grown a second head.

"_Are you…actually watching that_?" Tsuna pointed to the T.V.

Xanxus just took a quick glimpse at the TV. before snatching up the remote and changing the channel.

"_Che, __**no**__. Like I'd watch trash like that." _Xanxus slunk into the couch cushions, a light color of red dusting his cheeks. Tsuna just smirked knowingly and flopped down on the couch next to him.

"_Did Andrea leave Mario yet?" _Tsuna asked suddenly yet subtly.

"_No, but she's cheating on him with Leo." _Xanxus replied before he could catch himself. Tsuna just laughed aloud at Xanxus's expression of complete mortification.

* * *

For some reason, I unconsciously started making these drabbles longer and longer. Because they were become so long, I decided to do 10 in this set, and the next set will be 10 as well.

Tell me if you like these longer versions, or the shorter versions like the previous sets.

Also these themes seem to start tying into each other (which I didn't realize I was doing until halfway through). Do you like how they sort of follow each other? Or should I stick to random scenes?

Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated!!

See ya tomorrow!

-Kou Tora


	4. Set 4

**Set 4**

* * *

**52. Sound Effect **- Angry hot flames shot dangerously close to Tsuna's face as he narrowly dodged to the side, "_**SHOOOM!". **_He shot forward to close in, swinging out to punch at Xanxus's mid-section _**"POW!"**_. Xanxus countered with a low kick, _**"SWISH!" **_aiming to knock Tsuna off his feet, but Tsuna was too quick, as he shot upwards into the air again _**'PEW!". **_Xanxus took this brief moment to fire off a few rounds at Tsuna _**"BANG BANG BANG!", **_who gracefully dodged each shot. Tsuna was about to counter with his own attack when finally Xanxus snapped.

"_**ENOUGH!!" **_He bellowed angrily, and threw his guns down onto the ground in frustration.

"_What's wrong_?" Tsuna asked, confused as to why Xanxus suddenly decided to stop their sparring match.

"_I don't know about you, but I find it kind of distracting when __**someone **__keeps shouting out random sound effects with every move we make_!" Xanxus spun around to glare angrily at a innocent looking 7 year-old Lambo, who had been watching the fight with great interest.

"_**GYAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN MAKES THE FIGHT EVEN MORE EPIC! PEW PEW PEW**_!" He screamed happily, dancing around and punching the air.

"_You want sound-effects? How about the sound of my fist colliding with your skull!?"_ Xanxus snarled angrily, and began chasing an over-exuberant Lambo ,who quickly made haste and ran away screaming.

**53. War**- Boots crunched in the ankle deep snow as Xanxus lazily walked to the front door of the mansion, his breath coming out in white puffs. It had snowed last night, and a blanket of the white heavy stuff lay across the Vongola mansion grounds. Xanxus was never much of a winter guy. Too cold, too wet, the power went out all the time, and it was a pain in the ass to drive anywhere. Plus he hated when snow got down his boots. Stamping his feet to rid of the snow that clung to them, Xanxus approached the front door when - "_THUMP_"

Xanxus froze as clumps of snow fell from where they had collided with the back of his head. Slowly turning around, Xanxus's blood red eyes glared at the one who _dare_ threw a snowball at _him_. Across the yard, Tsuna just smiled innocently while balling up another handful of snow.

"_This, is fucking war!" _Xanxus snarled before bending low to scoop up a handful of snow, and pelting it in Tsuna's direction, who narrowly dodged the assault.

An epic war, unlike any seen before, then took place. Snowballs were flung through the air like artillery fire. Both sides took heavy damage as the merciless battle dragged on. Xanxus got two snowballs in the face, while Tsuna got one shoved down the back of his coat. It wasn't until later, when they were both out of breath, faces red and thoroughly covered in clumps of snow was the battle called to a halt.

"_Get inside Baka-Tsuna before you catch a cold. Mafia bosses don't get sick days off_!" Reborn called from the third-floor window.

"_Yes mother…" _Tsuna replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Reborn's comment. Tsuna was then shot with a real bullet just for the smart-ass remark.

**54. Warmth**- Despite how much Xanxus hated the cold, using it as an excuse to possessively cuddle with Tsuna was definitely a plus. Sitting in front of a burning fire, with Tsuna sitting between his legs and reclined against his chest, was the best feeling in the world. The whole mansion could be under attack by zombies, and Xanxus couldn't have given a damn in the world. He was comfy, and wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. That was until he accidentally touched Tsuna's neck with his hand, causing Tsuna to suddenly screech like a girl, and accidentally elbow Xanxus in the gut.

"_Fuck! What was that for!?" _Xanxus swore, holding his side in mild pain. Tsuna sat up and turned around, rubbing his neck where Xanxus had touched him.

"_You're hands are __**freezing**__!" _Tsuna said, astonished. He reached down to take Xanxus's hands in his own, to confirm that they were indeed, cold.

"_Well, yeah. I wasn't exactly wearing gloves during our little war today." _Xanxus mumbled, irritated that the peace had been broken, but didn't move to take his hands back. Tsuna's warm hands felt good on his chilled ones.

"_You should've said something._" Tsuna replied, rubbing Xanxus's hands between his own. Xanxus just grunted, but chose not to reply. Suddenly, an idea struck him, and a wicked grin spread on his face. Pulling Tsuna closer, Xanxus gripped Tsuna's side with his cold hands, and leaned up to whisper.

"_I know a way to make them warm up __**really**__ quickly." _Xanxus chuckled, and emphasized his point by sneaking his hands up the side of Tsuna's shirt, making him squirm from the cold touch. Tsuna's face however just turned bright red in reply.

**55. Hurt **- It _hurt. _Sitting here, watching him in pain, and not being able to do anything to help. Tsuna held his hand, felt the faint pulse that beat within it, and touched the stiff bandages that were slightly tinted red. A slow and steady beeping blipped in the background, drowning out all other noises. Tsuna cradled the hand closer, holding back a strangled cry as a pain spread through his own chest.

"_Stop….that…."_ A low voice, rough and raspy from lack of use, broke the choked silence. Tsuna's head shot up, relief flooding through him. Hesitantly he wiped away his tears, and attempted to smile, but it didn't quite hold up.

"_How are you?" _Tsuna whispered, leaning close and brushing the hair away from sweaty forehead. Xanxus attempted to chuckle, but his dry throat came out in rasps.

"_Never felt better." _Xanxus grinned, though only part of his smile could be seen through the wraps of bandages over his face. Tsuna smiled back, but the tears started streaming down his face again.

"_I'm sorry…" _Tsuna whispered, holding Xanxus's hand against his, squeezing it, and feeling the warmth.

"_For…what?" _Xanxus rolled his head to the side, and lifted his hand from Tsuna's to brush away the tears that fell.

"_It's my fault. All of it. If I hadn't sent you there, this… would have never happened_." Tsuna sobbed. Xanxus just continued to brush away the tears. His pressed his thumb against Tsuna's lips to silence him.

"_Enough. I did it because I wanted to. It was my duty, and I'll do it again if I must._" Xanxus gripped Tsuna's chin between his fingers, shaking it slightly to get his point across.

"_But…but…you could've died_." Tsuna held onto Xanxus's hand, afraid to let it go. Xanxus just let out a harsh laugh.

"_It'll take a lot more then a few shitheads with oversized guns to take me down_." Xanxus continued to laugh, until he suddenly hissed in pain and clutching the side. Tsuna immediately turned into a mother-hen, fretting over him until Xanxus was forced to swat him away.

"_I don't want to lose you_." Tsuna finally spoke, leaning over and pressing his forehead against Xanxus's feverish one. Xanxus just closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He found Tsuna's hand once more, and interlaced their fingers.

"_Then don't let go."_

**56. Mother **- Xanxus, not exactly having a lot of parental figures in his life, was thrown through a loop when he met Tsuna's mother. Bubbly, affectionate, welcoming, and definitely in denial. During their first dinner together, Xanxus mentioned that he worked in the same line of work as her husband. _"Oh? You work in oil-fields too?" _Was how she replied. Before Xanxus could correct her, a swift kick in the shin and a glare from Tsuna told him to just smile and nod. Yup, definitely in denial. The dinner continued to be slightly awkward, yet pleasant. When it was time to depart, she promptly gave Xanxus a fierce hug, and made him promise to return again. Her final words to him were _"Please take good care of my son, and please be gentle with him." _She gave him a knowing wink, and a pat on the arm. Tsuna proceeded to turn a flaming shade of red and sputtered in embarrassment. Maybe she wasn't so clueless as he originally thought.

**57. Father **- Xanxus was convinced that Tsuna's father, Iemitsu, was a _freak of nature_. Loud, obnoxious, yet quick-witted and nearly impossible to predict, Iemitsu was a force to be reckoned with. During one of his rare visits to the Vongola mansion, apparently Iemitsu caught wind of his son's relationship with the Varia leader. Xanxus knew this because one night Iemitsu confronted him during one of his nightly wanderings about the manor. Tsuna's father actually _dropkicked_ Xanxus to the floor, where he then pinned him with his pickaxe. Catching Xanxus completely off-guard, Iemitsu swore on the grave of every Vongola boss that if Xanxus should even _think_ about hurting or betraying his son in any way, then he'll personally _shear_ off certain body parts with the very pickaxe he held. Despite the fact that Iemitsu was smiling with that goofy grin he's so famous for, Xanxus knew he wasn't kidding.

**58. Gamble **- Xanxus was a gambling man. He lived for high-stakes and high-thrills. Here now, he was risking it all and putting everything on the line. Does he play it safe? Or take the gamble and see how fate plays out? Xanxus just smiled.

"_Read it and weep. Full House!" _Xanxus slapped his cards on the table, grinning in victory. Tsuna briefly looked at the cards, then met Xanxus's gaze. His lips twitched.

"_Royal Flush" _Tsuna simply said, fanning out his cards over Xanxus's. Xanxus growled in frustration.

"_That's it! No more playing cards in Hyper Dying-Will mode! That Vongola-intuition of yours is fucking cheating!"_ Xanxus pounded his fists on the table in complaint. Tsuna's fiery orange eyes just stared at Xanxus, and his lips curved upwards into a small smirk. He slowly leaned forward and said,

"_Strip"_

**59. Censored **- _Due to explicit sexually graphic nature, this drabble has been censored. (but feel free to speculate whatever kind of situation you'd imagine would take place)_

**60. Storm **- Xanxus often heard people refer to the Storm Guardian, Gokudera, as the mafia pit-bull. Stubborn, fiercely loyal, and willing to pick a fight with _anyone_ who should look at the Vongola Decimo the wrong way. At the moment however, Xanxus believed Gokudera was more of a chihuahua then a pit-bull. He just wouldn't _shut up,_ and Xanxus had the irresistible urge to just punt him out the window_. _

Ever since Gokudera "discovered" their relationship (aka, Squalo couldn't keep his mouth shut), the Storm Guardian took it upon himself to play the protective figure. While generally supportive of whatever decision Tsuna chose, Gokudera had no problem voicing his disapproval of Xanxus himself. He even attempted to throw down and threaten Xanxus. Xanxus thought it was funny at first, especially when Gokudera's punch only made him blink. The line was drawn though when Gokudera (upon discovering that he could not, in fact, threaten Xanxus) decided to interfere with Xanxus's…personal time with Tsuna, by sticking to the Vongola heir like a leech. Every time Xanxus thought he's get a moment of alone time with Tsuna, the chihuahua would jump in and demand Tsuna's attention. Thoroughly annoyed, Xanxus did punt him through the window then. Unfortunately this hardly deterred the stubborn Italian. When Xanxus finally voiced his complaints to Tsuna, he just simply smiled and said the situation would be cleared up soon. Confused, Xanxus had no choice but to put up with the annoying pest. For three more days Gokudera continued to be a thorn in Xanxus's side, until suddenly, it stopped. For the next week, Xanxus hardly saw a sign of the silver-haired smoker (much to his delight). When he asked Tsuna what happened to the Storm Guardian (not that he really cared, he just really wanted to know what it took to get rid of him), Tsuna just hummed knowingly, and simply said that the Rain calmed the Storm_. _

* * *

_Set 4, DONE! (Whew)_

_Already past the half-way point now. Another 40 more to go….(dies)_

_Anyway, as always, tell me what you think!! Also if you have any ideas for themes, feel free to shout them out! _

_-Kou Tora_


	5. Set 5

Set 5.

61. "**I'm Sorry" **- Xanxus grumbled to himself and rolled over again for what seemed the hundredth time that night. No matter how much he shifted and twisted, the couch remained about as comfortable as a rock. Sighing, he sat up and rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He hated to admit it, but he now knew the meaning of the phrase "in the dog house". How could a couch that he'd slept on with Tsuna so many times before, become so uncomfortable when used as a punishment? Standing up, Xanxus silently walked through the dark living room, heading towards the bedroom. Pushing the door open quietly, Xanxus peeked inside. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, Xanxus could just make out the small form of Tsuna, curled up on one side of the bed.

"_You awake?" _Xanxus softly called out to the dark. No reply came, but Xanxus just made out the faintest of tension in the boy's shoulders, stiff and curled around himself. Xanxus signed and grumbled to himself. This was his fault, he knew it. Sure they've had arguments and rows in the past. Fights and disagreeing was who they were. However this one in particular stung. He also knew what would fix it, but somehow saying those two little words was turning out to be the most difficult thing he'd ever done. Fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, Xanxus struggled internally with the words he needed to say.

"_I…I…." _Xanxus tripped over his words, unable to say them completely. _'Dammit._' How was this kid able to take a proud man such as him, and cripple him in such a way? Drawing in a deep breath, Xanxus pushed his pride to the side, and charged forward.

"_I'm sorry!" _He barked out, shattering the dark silence like a lightning bolt. He saw Tsuna visibly flinch. _"I'm….sorry. I am." _He breathed like a mantra. He waited, waited for any kind of response from Tsuna, the air tense and still. Suddenly, the bed shifted, and Tsuna sat up. His face was void of any expression, but Xanxus could tell from the look in his eyes that Tsuna had gotten as little amount of sleep as he had. They stared at each other, both unmoving. Tsuna finally let out a quiet sigh, and shifted a little, tossing the blankets back. A slight smile grazed his lips. Xanxus got the message. Sliding up along the bed, he settled beneath the soft blankets. He couldn't help but smile himself, when he felt warm arms curl around him, a familiar comfort. Relaxing fully, sleep came without hesitation.

62. **Clumsy** - Tsuna would always be clumsy. It was just who he was. He didn't like being clumsy, but it wasn't something he denied or was able to change. Xanxus, wasn't clumsy. Like so many other things, he was the polar-opposite of Tsuna in terms of grace. Where Xanxus had witnessed countless times Tsuna slip up, fall down, run into and all out trip over anything, Tsuna had never seen Xanxus so much as miss a step. However, when an outside anomaly was thrown in, physics and the universe itself could be defied. On one such day, Tsuna, while sitting in the other room, was startled when he heard the distinctive screech of a cat, a swear being yelled, a bang, several crashes, and then a few more select curses snarled out by Xanxus. Tsuna, hardly able to contain his curiosity, peered into the kitchen to find Xanxus sprawled out on the floor, with the kitchen table and several dishes broken beneath him. "_Don't even fucking ask."_ He snarled, looking thoroughly pissed off. A brush against Tsuna's leg drew his attention to the kitten they had adopted into the household, looking slightly ruffled and begging for comfort. Tsuna gave Xanxus a knowing smirk, and reached into his pocket for his cel-phone, snapping a photo.

63. **Band-Aid - **_"Ow! Stop that!" _

"_Hold still."_

"_That shit fucking stings!" _

"_Stop being such a baby."_

"_I'm not, I just - ow! Stop touching it!" _

"_I need to put the bandages on. Give me your arm." _

"_Fuck that, I'll do it myself."_

"_You can't do it one handed, it'll just come loose again later. Let me do it."_

'_Fuck! Not so tight. I need that arm you know." _

"_I always heard that grown men turn into cowards when dealing with minor injuries. I didn't know it was true till now._

"_Say the guy who wails whenever you have to pull a band-aid off - OW! You did that on purpose!"_

"_I'm sorry, you were saying something?" _

"_Sadist."_

64. **Dirt** - Tsuna was in a fowl mood. Entering his suite, he gained little satisfaction from slamming the door shut. He was in a fowl mood, because he _felt_ fowl. Covered from head to toe in mud, slime, muck and other strange goopy substances. Kicking off his shoes, which he later planned to burn due to them being unsalvageable and slime-coated._ "Fuck, what happened to you?" _Xanxus couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic state Tsuna was in, looking much like a mud-drowned rat.

_"Three words. Swamps, detonators, and Lambo_." Tsuna hissed, sluggishly making his way towards the bathroom, each step making a squelching noise. All he wanted now was just to take a long scorching hot shower.

Just before Tsuna reached the bathroom, Xanxus cut him off. Reaching a hand up, Xanxus smeared some of the mud caked on Tsuna's cheek between his fingers, examining it. He then gave a 'hmmmm' and a devious smirk_ "Oh look, I'm dirty too. Guess I'll just have to join you in the shower."_ The bright blush that spread over Tsuna's cheek was never seen beneath the mud. In the end, he did get the long hot shower he wanted, not even noticing the water eventually running cold.

65. **Horror** - A bloody scream ripped through the apartment, but who it came from exactly, even Xanxus couldn't tell. Either the woman on the t.v. who was currently getting dismembered, or the pathetic mafia boss who was curled up by his side, peeking at the screen through one eye. Xanxus just rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulders, which caused the boy to just about jump out of his skin.

_"Don't do that!" _He hissed, but only snuggled deeper into Xanxus's embrace. Xanxus just huffed in annoyance.

_"It's not real. Hell, it's not even that scary." _Xanxus complained, not understanding Tsuna's fear of these sorts of movies. _"I mean, it's obviously fake. Blood doesn't squirt nearly that much when you cut someone's foot off. It more like, oozes out."_ Xanxus tried to argue about the movie's lack of realism, but from the glare he was getting from Tsuna, meant that he really wasn't getting his point across and should drop that line of conversation immediately. A sudden flash of the killer appearing on the screen, accompanied by jarring music sent Tsuna about three feet in the air. He all but crawled into Xanxus's lap, somehow trying to find comfort, but refused to simply stop watching the movie as his eyes were glued to the screen. Holding the boy close, Xanxus stopped complaining at that point.

66. **Trap** - It was a game, originally. A game for power. It was the only thing that Xanxus was interested in, because with power, you were truly free. Xanxus's original plans for ultimate power were killed, when the brat Tsuna rose to take his place as Vongola Decimo. Tsuna now stood for power, so naturally, Xanxus pursued Tsuna. And that's where the game began. He coaxed him, chased him, dominated him, solely to make sure that Tsuna would bend to his will. Because if Xanxus wanted power, he would need Tsuna. Xanxus half suspected Tsuna was aware of his game, but one could never tell. It wasn't until a long while into the game, that Xanxus realized that things had changed, shifted against his knowing. He was the one being chased, coaxed and dominated. He was the one, who would yield without hesitation to the boy's will. He found himself trapped. Trapped in a cage called _Famiglia_.

67. **Imperfection **- It was late. Technically, very early, around 2am or so. Xanxus found himself prowling around the dark halls of the mansion, restless and unable to sleep. There wasn't anything he could think of to occupy his mind. He'd usually resort to a spar whenever he got restless, but with everyone asleep, there were no opponents readily available. Waking anyone would do little good either, as fighting a half-asleep fool was hardly a challenge. So he resorted to wandering around the maze-like halls, re-familiarizing himself with the various rooms and the history they held. On the lower basement level, a light at the end of the hallway caught Xanxus's attention. Peering in, Xanxus was surprised to find the lithe form of his boss, punching and kicking the air, fighting some invisible foe. Judging from the amount of burn marks inside the training room, and the deep exhausted look in Tsuna's eyes, Xanxus guessed that he'd been there all night_. _

_"Little late for training, isn't it?" _He called, softly. Tsuna was a silent fighter, unlike himself who snarled and roared like a wild animal. Even though he was in the midst of a flurry of moves, hardly a sound was being made. Tsuna stopped momentarily, panting and bent at the waist, his hands resting on his knees. He didn't look at Xanxus, but shook his head in reply to Xanxus's question.

_"Not perfect yet." _He breathed. Xanxus stuffed his hands in his pockets, taking on a casual pose, giving Tsuna a quizzical look. _"There are still too many weaknesses. Still not perfect_…" Tsuna trailed off, head bowed low. Xanxus studied Tsuna for a moment, understanding the boy's unsaid words. '_I'm not perfect.' _He then scoffs at this.

_"There is no such thing as perfection." _He says, seeing the boy's shoulders slump further, either from defeat or exhaustion. He turns to leave, finding no opponent here tonight. Tsuna looks about ready to drop, and fighting someone who's running on adrenaline alone is hardly a challenge. He pauses, just outside the doorway, and calls back to Tsuna, who's sitting on the floor now. _"That doesn't me you should give up on looking for it."_

68. **Pink **- _"Tsuna?" _Xanxus's voice called from behind the bathroom door. By the low and flat tone of his voice, Tsuna could tell he was pissed about something.

"_Yes?" _Tsuna just calmly asked, as he passively flipped through a magazine on the bed.

"_I suggest you start looking for a new Thunder Guardian." _Xanxus's voice floated from within the bathroom. Tsuna didn't even blink at the statement. He frequently received death threats on his Thunder Guardian from even his own family on a weekly basis. Xanxus's threat was just another to add the list.

"_Uh huh. Why's that?" _Tsuna asked, flipping another page in the magazine, not particularly interested.

"_Because I am going to __**kill**__ him." _And the door to the bathroom was flung open. Steam momentarily flowed out of the bathroom door, blocking Tsuna's view of Xanxus. He then stepped out. Dripping wet from just finishing a shower, and clad only in a towel, Xanxus walked straight into the middle of the bedroom. The magazine fell loosely from Tsuna's fingers. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He opened it again, attempted to say something, but no words came out. Then a feeling built up in his chest. It grew and grew, and just as it was about to spill out, Tsuna clamped his hands over his mouth to make it stop, but it didn't help. A high pitched giggle, similar to a squeal burst out of his mouth. Xanxus's face, already pinched with anger, looked about ready to pop a vein.

"_You think it's funny?" _He growled, red eyes practically glowing in rage. Tsuna shook his head, hands still clamped around his mouth, but the bursts of giggles didn't help. Xanxus just crossed his arms over his chest. Tsuna's fits of laughter eventually reduced him to a pile on the floor, no longer concerned with concealing his giggles. He weakly raised a hand to point at Xanxus, his breath coming out in heavy pants in between his peals of laughter.

"_P…Pink!" _Was all he was able get out, because sometime during Xanxus's shower just moments ago, his pitch black hair had transformed into a brilliant shade of… bright…neon…**pink**.

69**.Reality- **It was a secret that only one other knew. Xanxus never dreamed. His sleep was always dark, like a void. He didn't know what it is like, to sleep and then go off and have adventures in your mind. He often hears others talk about their dreams, usually around breakfast, and he can't quite fathom what it must be like, thinking you're someplace else only to wake to reality again. Every night. He tells himself he doesn't care, but deep deep down, he's envious. But then, one night, Xanxus does dream. And he has since then wished he never did. He dreamt of Tsuna's death, seeing the bullets rip through his flesh, and all he can do it stand there and watch. Tsuna's cold bloodied body, splayed out over the dirt, crumpled like a doll. He awakes with a jarring start, his heart pounding behind his ears and a cold sweat covering his skin. He blindly looks around the darkness, remembering where he is, and that it all was just a dream. Until he notices the empty space in the bed beside him, and the full feeling of reality returns again. He wants to swear and scream, hit something, _burn _something. Because he is cursed to always dream of reality.

70. **Telephone **- "_So, you know, I was just wondering if you got that e-mail I sent earlier…" _Xanxus rambled on the other side of the line, completely ignorant to the distracting background noises going on around him. Tsuna, however, wasn't so oblivious, and found the noises to be quite distressing.

_"Xanxus." _He spoke, cutting the other man off from his continuous rambling. Really, when did the man who would barely growl a full sentence, suddenly get so chatty over the phone?

_"What?" _The other replied, still oblivious to the jarring noises on his end.

_"I wish you wouldn't call me while you're working_." Tsuna replied, his hand rubbing his temples in an attempt to soothe an oncoming headache. There was a brief pause before Xanxus finally replied.

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_ And he kicked the man, sprawled on the ground below him, in the gut.

* * *

Hah, take that universe. You haven't gotten rid of me yet!

I'll admit, I've had a longer-then-usual absence in my writing. I won't deny, over the past several months I've literally hit _rock bottom_, in terms of writing creativity. Several times I'd sit down to work on a chapter, write somewhere around a paragraph over about four times, before giving up. And then a few weeks later I'd try again, only to have similar results.

Well, this is me trying to kick writer's block in the behind.

-

On a side note, in relation to these drabbles, I've noticed I've taken a great liking to writing Domesticated!Xanxus. We hardly seen any "normal-day" Xanxus in the manga, so I find myself guilty of trying to envision what he must be like. I love expanding character's personalities, and trying to show different, yet still in-character sides to them, that we wouldn't normallly see in the canon. Please tell me how I'm doing, especially if I'm getting too OOC. (though, I'll admit some crack-scene are just too much fun to deny)

-

This time I'd like to give a shout-out to Urja Shannon, who's artwork inspired #67- Inspiration. Please check out this amazing artwork!

(remove the spaces)

http: // camiyu. deviantart. com/art/X27-01-89829648

http: // camiyu. deviantart. com/art/X27-2-89830109

-

As always, I **LOVE** all of your reviews, and they really helped pull me out of my slump to continue writing. I'm always open to suggestions for further drabbles, and I've already started comiliing the ones mentioned previously.

Till next time! 3

-Kou Tora


End file.
